Mixed Signals
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Lemonademouthgal1121's story! Read to find out what it's about. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

Another amazing story by Lemonademouthgal1121!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the songs I use, but I do own the characters I make. Oh and just to say I would use YouTube during this story cause there is a rock song in here (Stella) so just bear with me. And for those who don't like rock just listen cause it is kinda the main part of one of the scenes.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

"Is it a jetpack?" "No." "Is it a... new guitar?" "No." "Is it... Oooh! I know! Is it a team of hot bodyguards?" "No dear." "Is it a..." "How about you stop guessing and just let us show you!" screamed Charlie. "Fine," I replied quietly and grumbled some pretty colorful language toward Charlie. Mrs. Reznick clicked on something on her laptop and handed it over to me. I grabbed it and gasped. The web page's heading was "The Rock Fest 2012 with special guests Stella Yamada and Charlie Delgado" I saw Charlie count down from three on his fingers. Of course I was insulted because he thought I would scream like a girl, but I was impressed he knew me so well. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Charlie uncovered his ears. I grinned hugely and gave Mrs. Reznick a hug. Charlie came over and I hugged him too. "You guys are the best!" I said. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and practice while I figure out which time you're playing." said Mrs. Reznick. "Come on Charlie." I said. "I'm comin." He replied running after me.

Later that night, Charlie's POV

"Come on Charlie!" yelled Stella. "The movies about to start!" "The popcorn isn't done popping, and your hot chocolate is still cooling down." I said back. "Just stick it in the freezer for a minute!" She said back. "Fine, but down complain to me when ya think it's too cold." Me and Stella are having a sleepover... like usual. We live on the same street so we do this all the time. I grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it in a bowl. I almost walked out and remembered Stella's hot chocolate. I slammed the freezer door shut and ran out in the living room. "Bout time." She said. I ignored her and lifted the blanket to climb under. She scooted over and I got comfortable. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled. I assumed she was relaxed. I said "Let me have a sip." and she handed it over to me. That's right, we are that close of friends. I hate that word, 'friends'. I don't know if you haven't already figured it out, but I like Stella, a lot. I don't know how to tell her, so I've kinda just let that idea sit for a while. It's gotten really annoying how I'd think all these things about her, and then she'd just keep using the word friends in every sentence. "How is it?" she asked calmly. "Wha, oh... oh! Ya its really good." I replied slightly blushing. I handed it back to her and she leaned over and set it on the table. She leaned back to the couch and snuggled up to me. I suddenly felt my face heat up and I shifted uncomfortably. She was wearing pink baggy Betty boop PJ pants with an oversized white shirt advertising the Waterford Woodstock I took her to last year. I just had on a simple brown shirt and dark brown baggy PJ pants. I smiled slightly at the memory and she tapped me on the shoulder. "Charlie?" "Hm?" I replied. "Do you wanna just go upstairs, imp tired." She said. "Come on then." I said and helped her up. We slowly walked upstairs and she laced her fingers with mine. I immediately looked down, not wanting her to see me so panicked. When we got upstairs she flopped on her bed and turned on her TV. I just stood while she flipped through the channels. She looked over to me and patted beside her. I obeyed but was slightly unsure. I mean, a bed, Stella Yamada, room with the lights off and parents won't be home for a week. Guys may tease Stella but I know they all think she is hottest damn thing that ever walked the earth. I'm also pretty sure they would all LOVE to be in my position right about now. I laughed as she started making me sing along to the Zeke and Luther theme song. Wen hit it big with that role. "Wait don't tell me, not again!" We sang. I actually was quite amused at how happy she was when I started singing with her. We sat there like that, Stella's head on my shoulder, watching Disney XD all night. I sure hope we don't wake up in the morning to two cheerful young ladies with cheerfulness, and most likely, cell phones.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one! What did ya think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me your opinion! Constructive criticism only please! I try my hardest and even after someone just says "luved it! Update please!" I feel like I'm gonna cry cause people actually read my stories! Stay Kiyokians always!<p>

~Kara


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own LM or Hede's song Sinister Plan. They only have a vid of them at battle of the bands so just search up 'Hede sinister plan at battle of the bands'. Also Hayley Kiyoko was in this band so naturally they were awesome. Oh and today I'm going to the mall so I'm hitting hot topic to grab up all the stella stuff I can buy. Just thought you'd wanna know... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>  
>"Come on!" "Im coming!" "What do ya think they're doing?" "I dont know! Thats why I want to find out!" Why Mo must you be so pushy? "Why do you have their tickets to the rock fest?" Seriously why does she have those? "Just watch." Mo opened the door slowly to Stella's small bedroom. "Hi guys." Stella said. She was flipping through channels while Charlie was sleeping beside her. "What... I mean, why, why arent you... what?" Mo said flustered. "What are you blabbin on about?" Stella said. "Nevermind!" Mo said annoyed.<br>**Stella's POV**  
>Maybe I should wake up Charlie. He's drooling all over my pillow.<br>"Hey guys! When I say so run out with me and hide in the bathroom got it!" They both just stared at me. "Trust me, it'll be funny." I said. "Ok..." said Mo.  
>Three. Two. One. "CHARLIE! HELP ME! RAY IS RAPING ME!" Olivia was staring at me, eyes wide as I pushed her out the door. Mo was snickering as we ran into the bathroom and locked it. "What is your plan!" Mo asked. "Simple. Charlie runs downstairs with only jeans on, he flips out while you, me and liv scream saying Ray is raping us, and eventually he runs in to find us crying and screaming on the floor with the window open, like he ran out." "Got it..." said Mo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: AN

hay! i was watching Hayley Kiyoko's ustream acouple hours ago and guess what she said disney decided... NO. LEMONADE. MOUTH. 2. INSANITY! So lets be like Stella and speak our minds, and i know what we all are thinking "NO LEMONADE MOUTH TWO?" So help Hayley, Chris, and all the Kiyokians out there get what they want... a sequel. Go to www. thepetitionsite. com/934/156/894/we-want-lemonade-mouth-2/ (Without the spaces) and sign the petition! Im sure if we get atleast 1000 people it will make a difference! Now dont just sit there, SIGN IT!


End file.
